rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyson Terrell Jr.
Tyson Terrell Jr. is a first year student at Shade Academy and a member of Team LZRT. Background Tyson is from what you might call an interesting family. The oldest of 37 siblings and the starring act in his family’s circus. Born a few weeks before the next oldest, Tyson has always been his fathers favorite, taking after the man in looks and temperament. The Terrell Traveling Circus is composed entirely of his immediate family, with his mother and his father’s other girlfriends serving as vendors and handlers; himself, his father, and his siblings are the main acts; filling the roles of clowns, strongmen, and acrobats. His father, Tyson Terrell Senior, is the founder and ringmaster. By the time Tyson was 12, he already had 29 brothers and sisters, all being trained by their various mothers and shared father as future huntsman and huntresses by helping in the family’s primary work of securing the regions surrounding small villages. As the oldest and fathers favorite, Tyson was trained to use Tyson Senior’s dust augmented whip, trading up for his own more spectacular version not long before his 14th birthday and quickly becoming the star act. During one particularly heated battle, around the time he turned 15, Tyson lost control of his weapon, resulting in an emergency surgery to repair his right shoulder and a carefully planned series of upgrades to make it safer. After spending a year making a final tour of Vacuo, Tyson left the Terrell Traveling Circus to enroll at Shade Academy, where he was partnered with Kanika Rutto on team LZRT, under the lead of Lapis Honu with Zal Mano rounding out the group. Personality Tyson is, for lack of a better word, feisty. Taking after his father in temperament with a habit of danger seeking a a result of his upbringing. Something of an ego, he has let the recognition from being part of a fairly well known entertaining group get to his head, at least partially as a result of being made the shows star at such a young age. Being the oldest of such a massive family, he has never lacked for companionship, although he prefers the spotlight in the big top to being out in the crowds and as such tends to avoid being in close contact with others, though he can never resist the opportunity to show off. Appearance Well built and finely trained, Tyson wears his bright orange hair messy and down to his shoulders. At nearly all times he wears his outfit from the circus, composed of close fitting jeans, a coal grey t-shirt, and hardened leather vambrace on his right arm. Tyson's left arm has a hardened steel pauldron and reinforced leather bicep armor, while finger-less hide gloves protect his hands, plus running shoes for mobility. Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: Ripcord * Wielder: Tyson Terrell * Maker/Smith: Tyson Terrell * Type: Variant Modular Chain Blade * Weapon Derivation: Ripper (Dead Space), bladed shields * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: mounted on forearm with blades retracted and engine off, * Form 1: a buckler shield measuring 18” in diameter, has a small but powerful engine in it that, when activated, causes teeth to extend outwards, spinning at high speed around the perimeter of the shield. Can be fired off and is connected to a 10’ rope of woven graphene ribbon. Weapon is connected to a vambrace which houses the tether and acts as the base for the weapon. Features/Capabilities: the engine, blades, and outer shield plate are all interchangeable, with additional components stored in a hard shelled backpack. Vambrace has a slot for dust crystals or phials to be inserted. Usage: Acrobatic style, Ripcord is used very much like a whip, albeit far more lethal than an ordinary one, and with a history of causing excess collateral damage. Planned/Possible Upgrades: none Semblance * Name: Axis * User(s): undecided * Type: Physical * Purpose: Utility * Short description: When active the users aura acts to stabilize them, making it extremely difficult to remove them from their axis * Visual effect: rotating band of aura around the users center of gravity * Range: personal * General limitations: pushing against the axis drains aura faster * Passive ability(s) (if any): Naturally superior sense of balance * Active ability(s) (if any): when activated, it becomes extremely difficult to remove the user from their vertical axis * Notes: Random idea. Pretty sure I have a character in mind for it, though. Statistics * Strength: 3 * Agility: 3 * Aura reserves: 2 * Aura manipulation: 1 * Dust manipulation: 0 * Dust use: 2 * Weapon skill (Primary): 3 * Weapon skill (General): 0 * Notes: heavy training in physical and weapon areas Trivia None Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959